Summer Crush
by Devilslawyer123
Summary: A beautiful Italian stranger. A beautiful Italian town. Your best friend and the hot, popular player- "You thought I loved her!" He threw his head back and laughed. I blushed. I wasn't the only one he had fooled. BellaxEdward, All human, AU, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**New story people :D I was thinking about Summer (I know it's only winter) and the whole story formed in my head :D:D:D In this story, Jessica is Bella's best friend. You'll see why ;) Enjoy..**

**Oh, and review? Pretty please??**

**Prologue.**

In the end it was Edward who changed my mind about the summer trip we had been talking about for so long. I was against the idea of going to his summer house for three months with him and our best friend Jessica. We had been discussing about just taking off somewhere, maybe travel Europe. Not get stuck in his Italian Summer house in, well obviously, Italy.

It didn't even help that I knew _nothing _of Italian and it looked like Edward was fluent in it whilst Jess was fluent in Spanish. In Italy, Spanish is like _gold _if you don't know the language.

"No," Was my answer as soon as he told us his 'good news' the last week of school in the cafeteria. My answer made Edward look like a whipped puppy.

"What?! _Why_?" he asked, almost dropping his can of Coke. Jess looked as if she wanted to bite my head off.

"Hey, I don't mean _you _can't go! I'm not going, that's all." Jess had confessed her 'undying love' for Edward a long while ago. I didn't want to burst her dreams by saying I was going, too. I mean, how was she supposed to make him like her with me hanging around? Plus, Italy - where the Summer House was - looked like the most romantic place to do it. Confess to him, I mean.

Edward, like many other Basketball players, was the most popular boy in school but decided to hang around with someone as boring as, well, me. Jess, as you might expect, is on the Cheerleading squad - Yeah, we have cheerleaders in England, but they are nothing as good as the American ones - and it's only a surprise that Edward isn't going out with her, seeing as he's gone out with all of them.

"Yeah, but didn't we say we were _all _going away _together _for the summer? Come on! My parents are leaving me the summer house in Italy, for three months, and you say _no_?" Jess looked down and didn't say anything whilst I felt my face heat up. It's no joke, getting 'told off' by the hottest/most popular boy in school.

"Well, I…I thought we were going to travel. You know, throughout Europe." I stammered, embarrassed.

Edward rolled his emerald green eyes and grinned, "Well, we would be wouldn't we? I'm not paying for a plane ticket! So, with the car we would be going all the way through England, France, if you want we can do Germany but that's longer, and then we would come out in Italy. So in one way, we would be travelling in Europe," he leant back in his chair, satisfied with what he had just said. For Edward, whatever he said was law. So, whether I _wanted _to go through France to get to Italy or not, we would be going anyway.

He was the one with the car after all.

"Well, you can count _me _in," Jess said, smiling a little flirtatiously at Edward.

"Great! C'mon, Bella! It was _your _idea of the holiday after all…." I stood up abruptly, gathering up my things.

"Yeah, well, I'll have to talk about it to Mike. I'll tell you as soon as I can," I left with a smile on my lips. Mike, my six month boyfriend, had been planning something for us two, seeing as Edward was on a job that didn't pay much and Jess was on a job that paid loads but she would spend it all the minute her boss handed her the cash. She _is _a cheerleader, not to be mean or anything, but aren't they all pretty much obsessed with their looks and stuff?

Of course, Mike wouldn't leave me to go on holiday with them when he wanted me for himself, right? I mean, isn't that what loads of boys do? Go on holiday with their girlfriends during the summer? No parents to tell what time their girlfriends have to be home?

I should have known what Mike had been planning was anything _but _a lovely little holiday for two. Unless you count hiking through the Himalayas a romantic holiday for two. Throw in three other boys, canned beans and a family tent and you get your summer dream…Not.

Would _you _want to go on holiday with four boys - one whom you've slept with _once _- who wear hiking boots all day (Sheesh, imagine the smell.), eat beans (Do I have to add anything else?) and would make rude remarks about how you need a daily shower otherwise you'll get cranky?

I thought not.

"What?" I asked when Mike asked if it was OK that he added my name on the list. What I wanted to say was: _no it's NOT OK! How about the summer holiday you promised, huh? The summer holiday in __**Greece! **__How about that?! And now I have to go on a holiday with four boys whose hygiene looks like - on a scale from 1 to 10 - two and don't care about anything but hiking the bloody Himalaya's?! Oh, yeah, I'm great. I'm __**fine**__._

I guess Mike figured I was about to behead him or something because he said, "Look, you don't have to go. I mean, you can go off on your own and then we'll catch up but…"

I didn't hear what he said next because I turned and left. I mean, your six month boyfriend says 'oh, you don't have to come. You can just go off on your own and then we'll catch up' and what do you do? Stand there and nod, understanding? Yeah right.

That night, I was moaning to Edward about how terrible and _awful _it had been and he chuckles, "Well, look hon, you can always come. My parents are planning on handing me a load of dosh, I work a few weeks more, save up and off we go. I mean, you can contribute to the car's petrol if you like but if you think you don't have enough, then that's fine. Jess _has _to contribute, seeing as you always pay for us. Hey! That's it! You don't pay anything. This holiday is to pay you for everything you paid for us the past year! Come on, I just made an offer you can't refuse, hon…" he trailed off and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward, I really want to come, but my parents would never-"

"And you think your parents would have let you go hiking in the Himalaya's with your six month boyfriend they haven't even met? Don't you think they'll let you come with me- Straight A, reliable _me_ - and Jess whom they've known since were old enough to thrash their living room?!" I laughed again. They _had _thrashed the living room…No, wait, _we _had. I would never forget the paint splat on the white carpet, now hidden by a white leather sofa.

When I hung up that night, I was pretty sure, and ready, to go to Italy. Edwardwas right, I deserved a little holiday with my friends. How could I have even _thought _about leaving them and going off with Mike? Who cares if Jess has a crush on Edward? She doesn't need me to get out of the way for her to get on with it.

Four weeks later, we were packed and ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_**Three weeks earlier. Costa Café.**_

My job in Costa Café paid well, that's how I managed to save up three thousand pounds. Hey, mind you I'd been working there for the past nine months, and if you're nice with the clients, their tip is generous. Especially if they're guys in their twenties and you flirt with them a while. When they go, there is always a twenty pound note tuck under their bill.

I had been cleaning the counter when Edward walked into the café, grinning as if he had just won the lottery. In one way, he had.

After serving him his usual coffee and Blueberry Muffin, I made him tell me what he was grinning about.

"If my calculations are correct, three thousand pounds are about four thousand and two, four thousand a three euros," I swear to God, my eyes nearly fell out of my head., "And I have about three thousand pounds and if Jess saves up, then all together we have just about…twelve thousand and six hundred euros." He said proudly.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could say. Twelve thousand…we would be fricking _rich_, and all we had to do with that money was spend it on petrol, buy food when we get there and spend it on whatever we liked.

Oh, wait. Return?

"Edward, that's great! The thing is, we have to at least save up maybe three thousand euros for the travel to go and back, maybe more. Frankly, I don't want to be left stranded," Edward frowned, and as he was thinking this over, I served another customer.

He finally said something as I handed the old lady a takeaway bag with her coffee in it.

"Yeah, but we still have _loads_!" He crowed. Seriously. He _crowed_. The school's most popular boy, the towns most thoughtful guy, the player just _crowed_.

I didn't even know guys _could _crow.

"I know. That'd great, really it is! What do your parents think?" his eyes lit up as I said the word 'parents'.

"Well, dad thinks - because I've been so good in saving up - that he's going to give us a spare six hundred quid, you know, for necessities and stuff, so we're _loaded_, literally loaded." Yeah, if Jess didn't decide to spend it all on Gucci and Valentino. That girl needs a credit card with no limit.

I grinned at the look of happiness on my best friend's face.

"Bella, I swear to god this is going to be the most awesome summer you have ever had. Promise." Before I could say anything else, he was out of the café door, a crumpled ten pound note on the counter in front of me and the untouched coffee and muffin lying innocently by it.

Well, another ten pound tip wouldn't hurt.

--

_**Three weeks later. On the Road. **_

I swear to God if Jess laughs, or says something flirtatious I am going to behead her. I really am. Five hours into our _awesome _summer and Jess has already made my day. Not.

We're sitting in a café, enjoying cold drinks while the car rests when a couple of boys walk in and they catch Jess's eye. Of course.

Now, she's standing at the bar with the boys, laughing and touching their arm every time she can get away with it. Her dark hair is pulled into a high, bouncy pony tail which swings every time she laughs or, for that matter, does _anything_. Edward is fuming, seeing as she already blew thirty quid on beer and sunscreen, which hello? She had about _three bottles _in her holdall.

"You want to know what really pisses me off?" Edward bites out.

"What?" I ask, taking a sip from my cold - thank you God, for getting someone to invent ice cold drinks - Coke and looking at him curiously. Edward is hardly anyone who snaps, let alone bites something out. He only does that when something is _really _bothering him.

"Jess is being such a _slut_. I mean, look at her! Flirting with all five the guys, not one, _five_. And making us wait for her as if we're her bloody servants!" He must really like her if her flirting with a bunch of guys bothers him. This is such a cliché, you might be thinking. The two best friends falling for each other. Hell, it looks like one to me. Anyway, it was only to be expected, isn't it? He's the popular basketball player, she's the popular cheerleader….and me? I'm the unpopular girl who hangs around them like a tagalong. Which bothers me. _a lot._

"Well, let's go then. Grab her, make up a lame excuse and let's go. I'm done anyway," I down the rest of my ice cold drink and stand up, rifling through my jeans pocket for a spare ten pound note to pay for.

Edward grabs my hand and says, almost indignant, "Bella, remember I promised _we'd _pay for everything?" I nod, "Then why are you looking for a ten pound note?" Wait, how did he know I was looking for a ten pound note? He couldn't read minds! Or did he know me so well he just _knew _I was going to look for a ten pound note? Because, frankly, it's not like I only ever hand out ten pound notes. I _do _have other money. Only, you never go wrong with ten pounds.

"Er, Bella? Are you alright?" Edward gave me an odd look and released my hand. I laughed nervously and sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…you know, the heat," He grinned and stretched, throwing a I-am-very-pissed-off-and-she-is-in-a-lot-of-trouble look at Jess when the guys all laughed uproarsly.

"Right, well I'm giving her five more minutes. If she isn't done in five minutes, then I'm gonna drag her out of here by her fricking _hair_." Only, you know, he didn't say 'fricking'. But something that described his jovial mood way better. Sarcasm intended.

"Huh," was all I said. Jess was doing my head in. If she really did like Edward as much as she said she did, then why was she flirting with someone else? Did she think of using the old techniques? Make the guy jealous? But if Edward had no idea, then how was all this act supposed to get him jealous? Unless he liked her, too?

It looked to me like the act was just pissing him right off.

But that might be classified as jealousy to her.

As I turned the ice cubes in my drink, I could feel Edward get more irritated by the minute. When the five minutes were up, Edward threw a ten pound note (What did I tell you about ten pound notes?) on the table, stalked over to where Jess stood, tapped her on the shoulder - none too gently, might I add - and growled something at her.

Whatever he said made her blush to the roots of her hair and shuffle away, toward the car.

"What did you tell her?" I asked Edward as he approached the table and grabbed my bag as well as his.

"I told her to get her skinny ass into the car before I carried her there," He said smugly. I was shocked. Those words would just have shocked Jess, too. If it wasn't so unexpected, I guess she would have enjoyed having her crush telling her to get her 'skinny ass' into the car.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Edward called back and I realised I was still standing there, gaping after him. Recovering quickly, I hurried after him and beat him to the car.

--

When your best friend stops the car in the middle of a dark, empty motorway, the first thought that pops into your mind is: Damn, the car broke down.

However, when your best friend stops the car in the middle of a dark, empty motorway just to turn around and shout something in your other best friend's face is something else entirely.

I had been asleep so I have no idea what the heck they had been fighting about. All I know is, one minute I was having peaceful dreams about Brad Pitt and the next I was sitting up straight, the angry shout of Edward Cullen still ringing clearly in my ears. Jess was sitting in the back seat - Edward had wanted me to sit in front after I started feeling sick - her knees drawn up to her chest and glaring defiantly at Edward.

"It's none of your fucking business what I spent fifty quid on!" Wait, what?

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, looking confusedly at my two friends. Edward was so angry, his mouth was set into a white line and his eyes were ablaze with rage.

Edward looked at me when he saw I was awake and threw himself back into his seat, slamming a fist onto the driving wheel.

"Jess just spent fifty quid at the Service Station and she won't tell me on what it is!" He growled.

Fifty quid? _fifty quid_?!

"Fifty quid?!" I screech. Edward's eyes widen in shock and Jess jumps in her seat, "You spent _fifty _quid? On what? This is eighty quid of our TRAVEL money you spent today!" I shout.

"That's what I've been telling her, Bella! She won't tell me _anything_!" Edward erupts. I give a moan and drop my head into my hands.

"How much money have we left for the travel?" I ask quietly.

"About…Shit, eight hundred pounds maybe?" He replies. OK, eight hundred pounds to get to Italy. An we aren't even at Swansea yet, where we would board the Ferry that would take us to France. A ticket for the Ferry didn't cost less than 35 pounds a head.

"OK, thirty-five pounds each….one hundred and so pounds, right? Take that away from eight hundred it makes seven hundred or so…We would still have enough if we don't have one room each in a hotel…Maybe not a hotel even. We will have to do with a _motel_." I say, counting all this up in my head.

Edward is quiet, staring out into the night and Jess is looking at me as if I am a mad woman…which I probably am right now, if what I do next is anything to go by.

I whip round in my seat and stretch out my hand, "Gimme your money," I say.

Edward looks at me and starts to say something but I stop him with a don't-you-dare-meddle look. He shuts his mouth and looks at his hands which are lying limply in his lap.

Jess stares at me, incredulous. "What?" She asks.

"Give me all your cash, now. If we have only six hundred or so pounds, how are we going to a) pay for the petrol, b) pay for an overnight stay and c) buy food? Do you realise what would happen if you spend another _penny _of that money? We had agreed you and Edward would pay for the car necessities and I would pay for the rooms and stuff, but hey, if you're gonna blow a thousand pounds or so, then how about we turn this car around and go back home? I can do with a few thousand pounds in my bank, seeing as I'm starting uni next year." I snap. I have time to catch my breath before Edward puts a hand on my arm and says quietly,

"Jess, Bella is right. _Way right_. I know you - WE thought this summer was going to be great, and it _will _be, but we have to watch out for our money. Three weeks ago, Bella told us to save up just about two thousand pounds for the travel, right? Well, you just about spent a hundred pounds or so, and it won't get us anywhere if you keep spending it on stuff that you won't need, or already have," He said, referring to the sunscreen bottles she had bought, the beer she had slugged down with the five boys and all the money she spent on something she wouldn't even say.

Shrugging, Jess picked up her hand bag and opened it, producing a couple of fifty pound bills. I was surprised at how willing she was to hand over the money after Edward had spoken. Could her crush be more than just a crush? Could it really be that bad?

I closed my hand over the money and slid into my back pocket, where it would remain until I decided we really needed it. As in, if the car left us suddenly stranded or the car was way too uncomfortable to sleep in - I say it's sleep-able - then we would be using the money.

With a heavy sigh, Edward started the car up again and drove onto the motorway, his face expression grim.

You might guess how the night turned out to be.

As Edward and Jess bickered I promptly fell asleep, my head falling to the side and resting against the window.

--

When I woke up, I saw we were still, the car not moving forward and that the motorway had turned into a town road. I frowned. Where were we?

I was unbuckled my seatbelt and stretched, feeling my knotted up muscles un-knot themselves. I looked around in the car and saw Jess looking moodily out of the window and Edward…Gone. Where was Edward? He hadn't _left _us had he?

I started to panic until the door opened and a blast of cold air greeted me. I shivered and Edward, now climbing into the seat, a paper bag gripped between his teeth, laughed somehow, even with the paper bag in his mouth.

"Oh, ha bloody ha. I thought you upped and left, just then!" I accused him, snatching the polyester cup of coffee he was handing me. He turned in his seat and handed on to Jess who took it somewhat reluctantly. But as she took the first sip, Edward grinned when she started drinking it much more…non reluctantly than before.

"They say it's the best coffee around here. I take it it's true?" He said with a smile. We both nodded and Edward uncapped a bottle of Coke. How can he drink that stuff first think in the morning?

"Yeah, it's true," Jess said and finished off her coffee. I nodded.

Grinning, Edward started the car and said, "We have something like four hours before boarding the ferry, so I say shopping. Whaddya think?" Jess squealed and threw her arms around Edward's neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Seemed like they had made up…

"Hey, Edward?"

"Mmm?" He answered distractedly.

"Do you have any credit on your mobile? I promised Mum and Dad that I'd call them when we were, you know, out of town and I still haven't. I don't want them to start worrying about-"

"Bella!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop blabbing and phone your parents," Edward said patiently, handing me his high-tech, multi use phone. Grateful, I grab his phone and dial my parents number.

They weren't happy.

My father had a right go at me about the importance of being honest with your parents. Hey, I just missed ONE phone call and they were ready to call the police! I just sat there, in my seat listening to my parents have a go at me, until I hung up.

Jess glanced at me and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Fine," I say. There really is only a certain amount of I-am-very-very-disappointed-in-you-young-lady's a girl can take.

Rolling his eyes, Edward turned left and we were off, and I saw the port, the blue sea glistening beautifully, the suns rays reflecting off the waves gently lapsing against the port boats. I let out a small sigh at how…_free_ it all looked.

Suddenly, I didn't want to wait any longer until we got to Italy.

--

"Shit, I feel like a frigging pig," Edward commented as he finished off his second Big Mac. Uh-huh, his _second_. Guys really do have no limits, it's scary. Knowing Edward, I thought he would stop eating junk food so he could play better. Not that he didn't - he was first player- but I guess he wanted to get even _more _better.

Jess snorted into her can of Coke and giggled, "Wait, you say that _after _you finish your SECOND Big Mac?! Shouldn't you say it before?" Edward laughed and flicked some crumbs her way.

Jess squeaked, indignant, and went for Dean, throwing her lettuce from her Veggie Burger at him.

"Children, play nice!" I joked, ducking to avoid another piece of mayonnaise-y lettuce piece flying through the air.

"OK, stop! I want to go check out that shop- Zavvi. There's a CD I want to buy," Edward informed us before slipping out of the booth, binning his junk and walking out of the Fast Food place. Jess gazed after him with something like adoration in her eyes and I smirked. It would be so weird if Jess and Edward got together, the way they bicker the whole time and how Edward can't stand her when she's got twenty or so pounds tucked safely in the pocket of her leather hand bag - but what I was scared the most was I would be stuck in the middle of these two of they ever get together, and I would be the one collecting the pieces if something ever goes wrong.

I shook my head to myself, clearing away any bad thoughts and stood up, binning my own junk.

"Hey, you coming?" I asked Jess. We still had about two hours before boarding, but we had to be there an hour early, which meant that we still had one hour of shopping.

Edward was at the counter of the Zavvi shop, talking to a pretty blonde with a nose stud and a lip ring. He grinned and called us over when he saw us. Beside me, I felt Jess stiffen at the friendly girl grinning at us.

"Guys, this is Lana, Lana this is Isabella and Jaz, the girls I was talking to you about," I shook Lana's hand and smiled.

"Hi,"

"Hi. Isabella, huh? Cool name," Lana remarked. Jess stood by and seemed to be trying to kill Edward with her eyes.

I blushed and said, "Yeah, well my parents also have weird names,"

Lana laughed and shook her name, "Hey, you wanna know what my name means in Italian? _wool_. No joke." I laughed.

"I don't know what my name means but I have a feeling that I don't _want _to know," I noticed that Lana was wearing a black shirt with _Zavvi _printed in green just below the shoulder. A shop assistant. A friendly one too.

Edward was looking at the new CD by _My Chemical Romance_ and seemed engrosses in what he was reading, but really I knew he was trying to escape Jess's glare.

Lana turned to her, "Hey, is your name short for anything?" she asked politely.

I swear she was only trying make conversation.

Jess smirked, "What, is it really true what they say about blondes? What do you _think_?" Edward almost dropped the CD case he was holding, he was so shocked. My mouth fell open with an audible _pop_ and Lana seemed to be as shocked as we were. Jokes about blondes _were _kind of harsh.

"For Gods' sake, Jess!" Edward erupted, "Why do you always have to be such a mother fucking bitch to _everyone_?!"

"Me?! I didn't _do _anything!" Jess replied haughtily. I covered my ears and muttered, "Please stop." But hey, do _you _think they were listening to me?

My point exactly.

"I'm sorry about my friend, Lana." I said quietly.

Lana shook her head and started to walk away, "Don't worry about it. I've had my share of jokes in life," before disappearing to help someone who was asking for assistance.

Before I could say anything, Edward grabbed my wrist and dragged me out, leaving a fuming, near to tears Jess behind.

--

I leaned over the toilet seat and felt my stomach heave again. Why was it that I keep forgetting about the most important things? Such as, for example, how sick I get on a boat of _any _type?

I clutched my head as another wave of nausea hit me and groaned out loud. From behind me, I heard a soft chuckle.

"Go away," I whined.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the bar and get you some nice, cool water to refresh your poor stomach. I guess the burger you ate didn't help, huh?" Before I could answer with some witty remark, I was leaning over the toilet seat again.

How could he be so insensitive? I was his best friend feeling _sick_ and all he could do was lean against the cubicle door and laugh at me!

"What are you doing in the _girls _bathroom, Edward?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up questioningly.

"Checking on you, _duh_! You think I'm gonna stay at the bar with Jess and watch her flirt with any male passing by? If you think that, you obviously don't know me."

I stumbled to my feet and went over to the sink, rinsing my mouth repeatedly with the cold water. It Didn't taste nice at all.

"You should try talking to her, Ed. She would probably listen to _you_, and anyway, if this is how guys are going to act, then I'm going get the first plane home and stay there." I said as we headed out towards the bar where I could see Jess drinking some coffee and obviously not trying to yawn at what some guy with purple dreadlocks and tight jeans was telling her.

Edward arched an eyebrow at me, his smirk dropping right off his face, "Why would she listen to me? She's so stupid she can't even see that she is _bothering _me with all that Cheerleading crap she throws my way."

"Well _do _something, anything, that might make her stop, OK? When you said this would be the best summer we ever had, I believed you, but if you guys keep fighting then I'm gonna have the best summer ever at home, in my back garden with a nice book, you got it?"

Rolling his eyes, Edward nodded and went over to the bar. Jess grinned when she saw him and Edward leaned over to say something to her, glaring at Purple Dreadlocks Guy who shuffled off without a backward glance. Jaz nodded and smiled, putting her hand on his arm and saying something back. Edward glanced at me, a look of horror clouding his green eyes but recovered quickly, gently disentangling himself from an over eager Jess.

I shuffled off into the opposite direction from then and settled into one of the empty booths to read my book, the pages now worn out from the many times I read it. _Alibi _was my favourite Joseph Kanon books, talking about how after the second world war it wasn't only the war that had scarred people, but also how family secrets could kill someone slowly, leading also to some people dying. Yeah, a complicated story but I loved it all the same. Why should I read a story five times if it was anything but brilliant?

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked up and saw a smiling guy, about my age, indicating the seat in front of mine, "Sorry, but is this seat taken?" I smiled at the guy and said no. He sat himself down and extended a hand toward me.

"Hi, I'm Javier." He said.

I took his hand and grinned, "Bella." Wow, I met two people in one day, or two hours if that is any good.

We talked for about twenty minute, discussing bands and books. Funnily enough, I felt more comfortable talking to this stranger than hanging around with my best friends that I have known since we were old enough to make mud pies. Whilst talking, I didn't even notice the ferry sway horribly, or the fact that Edward had disappeared leaving Jess in near tears at the bar, or the fact that Javier had moved remarkably closer to me.

"So, where are you heading?" I asked, shuffling away a little.

Javier grinned, "Well, I'm going to France for three days before taking the train to Madrid. It's my parents anniversary and I'm helping out my sister with the party arrangements, you know? It's gonna be one helluva party." He said in a reassuring tone.

I laughed a little nervously and Javier draped an arm casually over my shoulders, "And where are you heading?" He asked in a sultry tone…or what he _thought _was a sultry tone. To me, it sounded more like he was trying not to cough.

"Um, Italy," I squeaked much to my chagrin. To my surprise, Javier's arm went tighter around my shoulders and he grinned down at me.

"Do you know that old proverb about Italy? _All the roads of the world lead to_-"

"Rome." He was cut off abruptly but not by me. I looked up and Edward was standing at the entrance of the booth, a sour expression on his face. Jess was standing next to him and looked at me like I was crazy, which by the way really bothered me. I mean, she looked at me like I was crazy because a guy had his arm around me?? And she flirted withy _five _guys? Now, who's the crazy one?

Javier looked up too and narrowed his eyes, "Yes, that's right. Now, who are you?"

"Um, Javier, this is Edward and Jess. I'm going to Italy with them," I said, nervously tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"Hi, and did you know she's underage?" Edward said calmly. I don't know what he meant by that. I looked down at my drink questioningly. It still looked like the same old water to me, unless it had morphed into something else. I took a sip fro the glass and frowned: Nope. It was still the same old, disgusting tasting water.

Edward looked at me and a bark of laughter escaped his lips, "Yeah, not the WATER, Bella." His tone of voice mad me think he was trying to make a point.

I thought about it then jumped away from Javier. Yeah, _that's _what dear old Edward Cullen meant.

"Er, it was nice meeting you, Javier, but I think my friends and I should go to the, er, dining area, right guys?" Jess nodded and grabbed my hand, and together we made a dash for it, Edward following closely behind.

It wasn't until we had sat down for dinner did I remember that I had left my book with Javier. Damnit.

I said this out loud and Jeaa nearly choked on her Pasta all Matriciana.

"That guy was trying to _maul _you and all you can think about is your stupid book?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well, it's a really nice book and….and Mike gave it to me." I said indignantly, fidgeting with my fork and knife. Edward gave an incredulous snort and shook his head, "You really do have no limits with that guy, huh Bella?"

"Excuse me?"

Edward didn't look at me as he explained, the patience draining from his voice - not that I ever thought he was patient. "What I mean is, this guy just randomly comes up to you and wraps you up in his arms and you don't shake him off-"

"I _tried_-" I protested feebly. Nothing could stop Edward when he was on a role.

"And your boyfriend asks you to go hike the fucking _Himalaya's, _and can I add that you would have probably said yes if the proposal of going to Italy wasn't so much more appealing? And even though Mike is _so _amazing, fantastic and all that shit may I remind you that you haven't called him _once_? If he was all of the listed above, then why didn't you go with him? And why the hell did you let _him _buy the book but wouldn't let Jess and I get you one for your birthday?"

OK, well I guess I had no answer for that.

"Well, sorry but- Look, sometimes when you have someone else beside you don't realise what you are doing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, OK? You think I would have hurt your feelings on _purpose_? Because if you did, then I'm sorry but I thought you'd know me so much better than that. If you don't mind I'm going to our cabin," I dropped my shredded napkin onto the table and stood up, the chair making a low groaning sound on the wooden floor. Edward shrugged and Jess grinned at me: She thought this was my plan to leave her and Edward alone.

Oh, well at least someone was happy.

We hadn't managed to get a single and double cabin so we ended up with a quadruple cabin, which meant that Jess, Edward and I would be sleeping together and one of the bunks would be used to store our stuff.

It was a long way to France, maybe five or six hours, so I decided to take a nap. I hadn't realised that sleeping on a ferry was _so _much worse than just standing up…Especially on a full stomach.

I groaned inwardly and flopped onto my stomach, burying my head under my cushion and hoping that the swaying would stop.

When I finally managed to believe that the swaying was in my head - trust me, it helped - something else started bothering me. Why the hell had Edward acted like that at dinner? If he really wanted to spend time alone with Jess, then he could have told me and I would have left them alone. I wouldn't have put up a fight or anything because, frankly, it was none of my business what they got up to.

"Jesus," I groaned and snuggled under the covers, my hand covering my eyes.

After about three Paracetamols and a can of Coke, I finally fell asleep, the swaying that had gentled down lulling me to sleep.

-----------------------

**A/N: So... What did you think? There's only one way you can tell me! :P**

**Love, **

**- Ali**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_**Ferry across Channel. 8 a.m.**_

Funnily, I woke with a start, sitting up so quickly I smacked my head against the metal rungs holding the mattress of the bunk above me.

"Ow, Jesus." I muttered, rubbing my head with the back of my hand. I never understood why the hell these bunks were so damn _low_. I mean, what if someone _really _tall was in here? They would have to roll out of the bloody bed!

As I shifted my weight, something fell to the floor, stopping with a low _thump_.

Curious, I looked down.

My copy of _Alibi _lay splayed on the floor, the cover shining slightly from the rays of sun shining through the blinds of the small box window in the tight cabin.

I glanced in the bunk next to mine and saw Edward spread-eagled on the bed, his head pushed up against the headboard. I would have thought he looked angelic if it wasn't for the fact that his broad shoulders were tensely hunched and his hands were closed in fists.

Oh _joy_ he was still pissed off at me.

Shrugging to myself, I grabbed a change of clothes and shuffled off into the closet sized bathroom in our cabin. I showered quickly - no hot water - and slipped on my ripped jeans and tight black vest that Edward kept saying made me look "Like a runaway Emo." and Jess said that it made me look "Bloody sexy."

Whatever they said made no difference to me. The vest was still a vest with two small printed skulls on the straps.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and stuffed them in a small bag which I pushed to the bottom of the case. As soon as we were off board, I was going to bully Edward into taking me to a Laundrette…

As I zipped up the bag as quietly as I could, Dean groaned, rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh, hey." he said groggily before yawning.

I straightened up and grinned, "Hey. Be quiet, Jess is still sleeping," I pointed at the bunk on top of mine and Edward nodded.

"OK. How about meeting me at the bar? I'll get you breakfast," I nodded and headed out as Edward stumbled out of his bed and into the bathroom.

So maybe he _wasn't _pissed off at me…

--

'_Passengers, we are now approaching the Port of France. Please stay where you are and do not attempt to get to your cars before boarding. Remember luggage and any items you might have bought on this ferry. Any items found will be assessed and destroyed by the police. They shall not be returned. Thanks you.'_

Edward grabbed mine and Jess's hands and dragged us to the window, where the port was starting to show. This morning, the water was crystal clear and it shone like thousands of diamonds in the sun.

"We're here, girls!" Edward said excitedly.

I kept looking at the sea, "It's beautiful," I breathed, taking another step forward. I had lived by the sea my whole life, but seeing it like _this_, so free, so beautiful well, it was something else entirely. Edward grinned at me whilst Jess giggled.

"Aw, don't tell me that dear old Bella is going all _soft _on the sea!" Jess giggled again and I joined in, but still my eyes were glued to the blue splendour in front of me.

We arrived at the Hotel just after twelve in the afternoon. Jess claimed to be 'utterly exhausted' and disappeared off to her room whilst Edward and I went to explore the small town we were staying at before heading to Italy.

We linked arms and went window shopping, seeing as we needed to find a bank which would accept our travellers cheque and change the pounds to euros.

"Bella, look at this," Edward called. We were standing in front of little tables lining the pebbled street. Edward was leaning over one of the benches where an assortment of necklaces, stones and gems lay.

I went obediently over to him and saw what he was pointing at. It was a sea blue gem, threaded through with a silver chain. The gem seemed to form something, but there were other little sliver threads around it, making a pattern impossible to follow.

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful. Jess would love it." I said automatically.

Edward seemed to growl under his breath, "Why do you always think about her - or rather, _us _- first, before thinking about yourself? Shouldn't it be the other way round?" I fidgeted with the strap on my over the shoulder bag and didn't reply. It always made me uncomfortable when Edward tried to straighten me out. He was doing this since we were kids.

"I know, but all I think is-"

"How much?" He interrupted, turning to the man smoking a pipe behind the stall.

"_Dix euros_," the man replied, gesturing at the necklace. Edward nodded and fished in his back pocket for his leather wallet and produced a fifty Euro banknote. I didn't even know he had one of them.

"Edward, don't be stupid," I said, taking a step back from the stall. The last thing I wanted was a gift! Edward rolled his eyes and handed the money to the man, who's eyes widened at the amount he was given. Hah, maybe he wasn't expecting an eighteen year old guy to have fifty euros tucked away in his pocket.

The man handed the change back and bagged the beautiful necklace before smiling knowingly at us.

"Come here," Edward ordered, dragging me to the other side of the road and taking the necklace out.

"Edward, you're being ridiculous." If Jess found out, I was dead meat. how would I explain the fact that the guy she was in love with had bought _me _an expensive looking necklace? She'd think God knows what!

"Why am I being ridiculous? I want to make a gift for my best friend, and you call me ridiculous?" He spun me round and moved the hair away from my neck. The silver chain was cold against my skin and the gem seemed to throw droplets of blue blood on my pale skin.

I fingered it and then turned round, regarding Edward thoughtfully.

"It looks beautiful on you," Edward gruffed out before turning round and hurrying down the street. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, jogging after him. When I caught up, I muttered thank you and linked my arm with his, dragging him to the nearest coffee shop.

"You want coffee in this weather?!" Edward asked, incredulous.

"Hah! No, but I wouldn't mind some Slush." I replied, sliding into the booth.

"Mmm, me too. But wouldn't you rather have an ice cream?" He asked, sliding into the seat opposite me.

"Nope. Ice cream makes me thirsty and I don't want you to spend too much money," I said mischievously.

"Oh, wait. So _I'm _the one who has to pay? That's not fair!"

"Is too. I'm paying for those lush hotel rooms, remember?" Edward was still thinking up a suitable response for that as I walked up to the bar and ordered a Strawberry and Blueberry Slush and a Chocolate and Cream Ice cream. Thank God you paid at the end when you've finished what you bought. I think I needed more time to bribe Edward into paying for it.

When I returned to the table, Edward was gazing thoughtfully at his phone. Never a good sign.

"Hey, Bella? Hadn't I dumped Tanya?" he asked, frowning down at me. I'm starting to hate tall boys.

I scanned my memory for the pretty strawberry blonde with long fake tanned legs and a hundred watt smile.

"Yes" I answered, remembering the horrid wailing coming from the girls toilets after wards. Tanya had started stalking Edward after that, bribing him with 'the best night of his life'. as I said, poor guy even though he hadn't been all that nice to Tanya.

"Then why is she texting me with possessive 'where r u?' and 'Lk, we nd 2 tlk'?" He asked, an expression of utter confusion on his face. I wanted to laugh out loud. The 'duh' went unsaid.

I rolled my eyes and sipped some of my Strawberry and Blueberry Slush and said, "Well, she still likes you and I guess she's worried about your leaving without warning her."

"Why would I warn her?" good point. Why _would _he warn her if they were finished? I shrugged and looked at him nervously. When he was calm like this when he shouldn't be calm, then I knew he was up to something.

I recalled a bad event consisting of the ex-jock Tyler and his girlfriend - who was Edward's girlfriend at the time, too - and a bucket of permanent paint. I guess you get the point.

Edward was left confused and irritated for the rest of out little trip.

When we got back to the hotel, the first thing I did was hide the necklace in a small leather drawstring bag I used for my creams. I know, I know. Pathetic, huh? But knowing that Jess had a crush on Edward would only make it worse if I wore the necklace. She'd think that Edward felt something for _me_, which by the way: _ew_.

--

When you see Italy - sunny, summer Italy - on a postcard, or as a example picture on your Geography class, your first thought is: _wow, it's gorgeous_.

But when you see it in real life, it's just breathtakingly beautiful. _everything _seems to have fallen from the sky, and it welcomes you with open arms. Maybe that's why it has so many people from the east, but hey, no ones perfect.

As Edward drove through the boundary between France and Italy, the first thing that hit me was the _smell. _it wasn't smoggy, and it certainly didn't feel as if you were smothered. Actually, you were, but in a totally different way.

We passed a small field, where an old man was lying against the hot rock, smoking a pipe and calling to three little kids, playing a little farther away.

The language is like music to your ears (A/N: That's what people tell me when I talk Italian, anyway) and it sends you into a moment of total relaxation.

"Stop the car," I ordered Edward. He stopped the vehicle and I got out, touching everything in reaching distance. Edward and Jess got out, stretching their legs and they both linked arms.

"This place is utterly amazing, Edward. How could your parents want to go somewhere else?" I asked quietly. A couple of young children ran cautiously into the field and joined the other three kids, which only made the old man smile.

Edward shrugged and looked about before saying, "Come on, we better get going. I don't want to have to explain to the neighbours why I wasn't on time."

Jess and I nodded and we climbed back into the car, leaving the paradise valley - or so I thought - behind us.

--

**I'm sorry if this chapter is uneventful and short! Next one will be better! Review please!**


End file.
